Gara Gara Wine
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Gilbert menunggu Ludwig yang belum pulang dengan cemas. Eeeh, Ludwig ternyata mabuk! Fic pertama di FHI. Lemon. Warn : Incest, lemon, gaje, abal. Sucks at summary!


**Gara-gara Wine**

**Disclaimer : **Hidekazu Himaruya

**Rated : **M

**Pairing : **Germany X Prussia / Germancest / Ludwig X Gilbert

Halo lagi! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia, lho! Tapi langsung bikin rated M… (gimana, sih…). Ah tau, deh… Langsung RnR aja, deh! Let's cekidot! XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pintu rumah besar milik kakak-beradik Beilschmidt dibuka dengan kasar malam itu. Sekitar pukul 23.30 waktu setempat. Sesosok pemuda tinggi besar albino berambut pirang berumur 20 tahun masuk ke rumah besar itu. Nama pemuda albino itu adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruang keluarga dan akhirnya ambruk di sofa besar depan TV. Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kakaknya Ludwig, Gilbert Beilschmidt buru-buru turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Walaupun Gilbert kakaknya Ludwig, tubuh Gilbert lebih kecil dibanding Ludwig. Gilbert berumur 22 tahun, rambutnya berwarna silver muda, matanya berwarna merah ruby dan sifatnya sedikit lebih kekanak-kanakan di banding Ludwig. Namun tidak kali ini, Gilbert mencemaskan adiknya itu sedari tadi. Gilbert turun dengan gusar dan sweatdropped melihat adiknya tepar di sofa.

"West! Apa-apaan, nih?! Kutunggu kau sedari tadi, tahu! Aku cemas! Tapi kau pulang-pulang dalam keadaan mabuk! Ke diskotik lagi, ya?!" omel Gilbert.

Ludwig tak menjawab segera. 10 detik kemudian, ia baru menjawab. "_Be my uke, Bruder… Please…_" racaunya.

"_Mein Gott…_" desis Gilbert. Ia menepuk jidadnya. "West, cepat pergi ke kamar mandi, bersihkan dirimu dan langsung tidur! Kau kayak begini gak AWESOME tahu! Heh, Kepala Kentang! Cepat!" perintah Gilbert.

Tak ada respon berarti dari Ludwig. Muncul urat menyilang di kepala Gilbert. Gilbert mendesah pasrah. Ia harus membopong badan Ludwig yang gede banget itu sendirian… Lagi…

'_Pasti begini habis tiap mabuk… Merepotkan sekali…' _rutuk Gilbert dalam hati.

Dengan gak niatnya, Gilbert mengangkat tangan kanan Ludwig dan menaruhnya di bahunya. Ia langsung naik tangga dan membawa Ludwig naik tangga.

Sesampainya di kamar Ludwig, wajah Gilbert udah membiru karena gak tahan beratnya badan Ludwig. Dan…

_BRUGH!_

Gilbert melempar tubuh adiknya itu ke tempat tidur king size milik Ludwig dengan kasar. Ia lalu memijat-mijat bahunya yang terasa mau patah karena ngangkat gunung.

"Geez… Ini anak makan batu kali, ya? Badannya berat amat. Emang waktu ni bocah masik kecil, aku kasih apaan sampe berat banget begini… Ouch… Ledes deh bahu awesome gue…" gumam Gilbert.

Masa bodo deh, kalau Ludwig belum ganti baju dan bersih-bersih badan. Yang penting, Gilbert gak usah khawatir Ludwig masuk angin gara-gara tidur di sofa semalaman.

Tapi maunya Gilbert sih, Ludwig bangun sekarang juga, mandi, gosok gigi, terus tidur lagi. Kalau nggak mandi dan gosok gigi, itu gak AWESOME! Mana mulut Ludwig bau alkohol, pula.

Seketika, harapan Gilbert terkabul, Ludwig membuka matanya. Tapi, alih-alih untuk bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelah membuka mata, Ludwig langsung menarik tangannya Gilbert.

"West, kau sudah bang-WHOAAA!"

Ludwig langsung menindih tubuh Gilbert yang masih kaget setengah hidup itu. Mata Ludwig sayu, tapi masih menunjukkan nafsu dan gairah untuk me-rape Gilbert. Oh, tidak! LARI DARI SITU, GILLYYY! #author dibekep readers#.

"_Bruder…_ Jadilah uke-ku malam ini…" racau Ludwig.

"Ngawur! Melantur! NGACOOO! LEPASKAN AKU, WEST! HOI! AKU INI BRUDER-MU!" teriak Gilbert.

Ludwig membuka belt yang masih melingkar dengan rapi di celananya, mengikat tangan Gilbert dengan sabuk berbahan kulit itu kencang-kencang. Kemudian Ludwig membuka dasinya dan menutupn mata merah ruby-nya Gilbert.

"VERDAAAMT! WEST! LEPASKAN AKU! Lepaskan akk—mmppphhh! Hnnhhh! Mmmggfff…!"

Enak saja, Ludwig takkan memberi Gilbert kesempatan untuk protes. Tanpa aba-aba, Ludwig mencumbu bibir mungil Gilbert. Ludwig melumat bibir Gilbert dengan cukup kasar. Gilbert dengan teguh tak membuka jalan untuk lidah adiknya itu masuk. Namun Ludwig memaksa dan akhirnya masuk juga.

Setelah sepuluh menit bercumbu, Ludwig melepaskan invasinya itu. Sadar kalau mereka berdua telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh masing-masing.

"Sialan kau, West… Beshh-ok, ka-kau, aka-n kubhu-hnuuh…" ancam Gilbert dalam nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu.

"Ya, bunuh aku dengan cintamu itu, sayang…" balas Ludwig.

Ludwig melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Gilbert hingga akhirnya kakaknya itu telanjang. Tubuhnya terekspos bebas tanpa benang sehelai pun menutup tubuh indah itu. Dengan sembarangan, Ludwig melempar pakaian itu ke sembarang arah.

Pertama, Ludwig menjilat leher putih bersih jenjang milik kakaknya itu. Menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya kemudian menjilatnya. Meninggalkan banyak kissmark di leher itu.

"Ooohh… Oggh… Mmmh… Nikmat, West…" desah sang kakak.

Ludwig menyeringai. Seringaian yang sangat OOC. Ia mengecup dan menjilat cuping telinga Gilbert, lalu turun dan akhirnya sampai di tonjolan kecil dada Gilbert. Nipple kanannya Gilbert dijilat dan digigit kemudian dihisap, sedangkan nipple kirinya Gilbert dipilin dan diputar kemudian dicubit-cubit, membuat Gilbert menggeliat erotis.

CROOOT… CROOT… CROOOT….

Adiknya Gilbert itu sadar kalau Gilbert sudah klimaks di bawah sana karena pakaian Ludwig yang masih lengkap basah karena cairan sperma Gilbert memancur dengan derasnya.

"Ahh… Ahh… West… Cappheekk…" erang Gilbert. Kulitnya agak perih karena pakaian Ludwig menggesek di kulitnya.

"Kita belum selesai, Bruder. Aku belum keluar, kalau kau, sih, sudah." Ucap Ludwig santai.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melahap semua kejantanan Gilbert dan sukses membuat empunya mengerang hebat.

"OOOGGGHH… WEST…! AHH, I-YAA… YAA… MMHH… LEBIH CEPAT…" erang Gilbert.

Kuluman Ludwig makin kuat. Ia menggigit ujung kejantanan Gilbert yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan pelan dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu, Gilbert menggeliat erotis lagi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Gilbert klimaks lagi. Cairan kental nan lengket milik Gilbert menyemprot dengan ganas di mulut Ludwig. Adiknya itu menelan habis semuanya.

"Hmm, manis sekali…" kata Ludwig sambil menjilat sisa-sisanya di bibir bagian luarnya itu. Ia menyeringai OOC lagi.

"Hahh… Hahh…" terdengar nafas Gilbert yang setengah-setengah itu.

Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Ludwig memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang belakang Gilbert. Kedatangan jari Ludwig yang panjang itu di holenya Gilbert membuat empunya kaget. Tanpa pelicin apapun, pula! Bahkan saliva pun tidak!

"Tsk! Akh! Sakit, West! Pelan-pelan!" teriak Gilbert. Jari tengahnya Ludwig itu memutar dengan binal, setelah puas, jari tengah menyusul.

"Gyaaah! Akkh! Hoaa…" erang Gilbert.

Dua jari. Dua jari Ludwig yang panjang-panjang itu bergerak dengan liar di dalam. Sekarang, bukan satu jari lagi ditambah, dua jari sekaligus!

"AAAARRGGH! WEST! SAKIT, TAHU!" jerit Gilbert.

"Sorry." Ucap Ludwig singkat.

Ludwig membuka celananya. Kejantanannya lebih besar dibanding Gilbert. Sayangnya, Gilbert tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku minta bagianku," kata Ludwig singkat. Ia memposisikan posisi 69 tanpa melepas keempat jarinya, lalu menjejali mulut Gilbert dengan kejantanannya.

Pasrah, Gilbert pun mengulum kejantanannya Ludwig. Ia kesal juga, karena sudah dirasakannya kejantanan Ludwig lebih besar daripada punyanya.

Setelah pre-cum, Ludwig melepas kejantanannya dari mulut Gilbert. Ia lalu melepas keempat jarinya hanya untuk sekejap…

Dalam sekali hajar.

"AAAAAGGHH! WEEEESSSTTT! PELAN-PELAAAN!" teriak Gilbert.

"…Maaf…" balas Ludwig.

Adiknya itu naik turun, membelah tubuh Gilbert. Mengoyaknya. Gilbert merasa lubangnya dirobek!

"Uuugh… Bruder… Aku… Mau keluar…"

"Aggh! West!"

"Aaaaahhhh…!"

Akhrinya, mereka klimaks berbarengan. Gilbert ambruk. Sedangkan Ludwig belum. Tenaga apa sih, yang dipunyain Ludwig!

"Jangan ambruk dulu, Bruder… Kita mulai ronde kedua…"

"APA?! Ronde kedua?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Maaf, ya, kalau jelek, lemonnya gak berasa, atau kurang asem. Saya baru di fandom Hetalia, sih! Jadi, sekarang langsung review aja, deh!

MOHON REVIEWNYAAA!


End file.
